


Always In Control

by androidsentbyconnor



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mild Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 06:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14303232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androidsentbyconnor/pseuds/androidsentbyconnor
Summary: You want to go to visit a quiet planet, yet The Doctor wants to go somewhere adventurous. So since you both won't be able to decide a place, you decide to have a little fun with The Doctor for once.





	Always In Control

**Author's Note:**

> There is a LITTLE BIT OF SMUT in this story. Or at least I think it's sort of smut- I don't know lmao. Tread carefully!  
> I quickly wrote this so I wouldn't forget my ideas, so excuse any spelling or anything that doesn't make sense aha!

"Doctor!" You whined, crossing your arms. 

"No."

You pouted at him as he turned his back to you, pressing multiple buttons. He was taking you to some sort of planet that'd most likely involve running and dodging lasers or something absolutely ridiculous.

"But I'm tired. I'm really tired actually.." You groaned, tugging his sleeve which resulted in a slight glare given by the Scottish-sounding alien. "Can't we just.. _chill_ for a while?" You suggested. You started hugging his arm now, something he only let you do. "I don't feel like almost dying today."

The Time Lord flicked your forehead before you let go of his arm and rubbed the area in pain. Does he even know his own strength? You scowled as you saw him evilly smile, as if he has been wanting to do that for ages! The Doctor loved teasing you and saying 'No' to everything you asked and when he did, he did that grin. It made your blood boil. How can you get back at him?

"Actually, I don't even have to ask you.." You hummed, slowly making your way to the TARDIS' telepathic interface. The Doctor squinted his eyes at me.

"No. Don't you dare." He hissed, slowly following you behind. You giggled. "She won't listen to you anyway!"

"Oh.. I think she will." You smiled, finally reaching your destination. "She showed me a rather.." You inhaled sharply, grinning mischievously at the Time Lord. "Sexy.. hologram once when I asked her."

The Doctor paused in his tracks before doing the most disgusted face you've ever seen, which resulted to you to laughing your arse off. "Your sexy self.." You murmured, slowly striding your way towards him. He stayed silent, watching your every move.

"Oh god.. it drove me _wild_ , seeing you like that.." 

This wasn't your plan originally, but you felt _'in the moment'_. You felt in control for once, and you truly did love him.. but you knew it could never happen between the two of you. The Doctor stared at you, his frown showing how serious he was right now. You knew he wouldn't do anything..

He wouldn't.. right?

"F/N.." He started, but you quickly hushed him by placing your index finger on his suprisingly soft lips. "I wasn't finished.. let me speak, yes?"

You circled The Doctor, his gaze following you as you licked your lips. He's never seen you like this before. What was with you? Why were you acting like this? Either way, he had to hide the fact he was partly enjoying this. You were eyeing him like he was your prey, as if you were about to devour him. He bit his tongue, now glaring at you as you walked closer and closer 

He can't. He can't. He just-

"Fuck, Doctor.." You moaned in his ear, wrapping your arms around his waist and pulling him closer. You felt him stiffen as well as something else. "I think Doctor Jr wants the same thing as me.." You groaned, travelling your hands lower and lower. The Doctor's breathing started to become more erratic and slightly louder as you rubbed him through his now tight pants. Now you were going too far, but you didn't want to stop.

_"Take me already."_

That's when The Doctor snapped, grabbing you by the shoulders and throwing you roughly down on the seats near the console. You moaned in response as he placed his hands quickly on each side of your head, his face invading your personal space and giving you a dark look. 

"Look what you do to me." He spoke lowly, his Scottish accent thick and his eyes lust filled. His hands snaked up your figure until his large hands reached the zipper of your jacket. Keeping his eyes locked on your half closed e/c ones, his long fingers slowly grip the zipper and drag it down ever so slowly. He slips your f/c puffy jacket to the side before beginning to unbutton your shirt, feelings your breasts through the fabric every now and then. He always loved the response he'd get; you moaning his name and endless whimpers. 

"I'm the one that's supposed to be in control.." You moaned, trying to reach out to rip off his coat. He stopped you, grabbing your wrists.

"I'm always the one in control." He murmured, placing your hands to the side before slamming his lips against yours. You groaned, immediately making your hands take grip on his silver curls. You felt relieved, as if you were waiting for this for ages. But you didn't feel as happy as you thought you'd be. Pulling away, you look downwards. This got The Doctor's attention and his face completely softened. He stared at you with concern as he placed his hands on your cheeks.

"What is it?" He asked in a concerned tone, wiping your cheeks from fresh tears. You looked up at him sadly, leaning into his touch. "If it's this regeneration, I know.. I know I look old, but-"

"No, no it's not it-" You cut in, laughing slightly. The Doctor gave you a look of confusion before he closed his eyes for a split moment and you swore your head ached for a split second. "You're afraid this is a one time thing." He told you, as if he just read your mind. Your eyes widened as you heard him and stared at him in disbelief. 

"Did you just read my mind?" You asked him in shock, crossing your arms.

"No.." He trailed off as he averted his gaze for a few minutes before turning back. "Okay, yes. Yes I did. But that doesn't matter at this moment." He mutters, removing his hands from you. "What matters, is that I tell you this." He takes your hand and places it in his. "I love you." He whispered. "And I don't just mean like me saying to my sonic screwdriver 'I love you' I mean like a true love! Well- I do love my screwdriver but-"

"Okay, okay." You laughed, hugging him. "I get it." You mumbled, poking his side. He stared at you as you moved closer to him, your nostrils picking up his unique scent. 

"Just get back to what you were doing." You ordered, swapping your positions so that now he was on the chair. He grins.

"Gladly." He chuckled, beginning to unbuckle his pants.


End file.
